


【铁盾】分开同居

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	【铁盾】分开同居

托尼和史蒂夫把墙给炸了。  
  
具体一点来说，恋爱一段时间之后正张罗着搬到同一个房间却为谁搬到谁的房间而争论的托尼和史蒂夫某天晚上把房间的墙给炸了。  
  
这是官方说法，它的特点是看似解释清楚了前因后果实际上什么重点都没说，这里面依旧疑点重重——好吧，其实引起大家讨论的主要疑点只有一个。  
  
他们晚上在房间里面做什么能把墙炸出一个这么大的窟窿来？  
  
这个窟窿的位置相当玄妙，根据复仇者们专业的现场勘测，它是在史蒂夫的房间里被炸出来的，就在床头板上方，因为墙体已经被彻底穿透，你能透过这个脑袋大的窟窿清晰地看到隔壁房间，也就是托尼的房间的陈设。  
  
如果这个坑是从托尼的房间里被炸出来了，一切倒还好解释很多，万一托尼哪天就半夜来了新灵感却懒得挪窝于是在卧室里搞有爆炸风险的实验呢？类似的事件又不是没发生过，在座的诸位都记得爆炸声过后就是美国队长愤怒的脚步声和敲门声，其中还混杂着托尼的喊声：“队长你来得正好把盾牌借我捂一下火——”  
  
但窟窿在史蒂夫的房间里。史蒂夫半夜能在卧室里做什么呢，他总不可能是因为失眠在卧室里扔盾玩儿然后失手，就算真是如此，失手砸到墙上的盾也搞不出这么个脑袋大的窟窿。  
  
答案在早餐桌上获得了揭晓，还没等队友们开始就这个问题进行讨论，美国队长就好像是安排作战计划一样冷静地宣布：“这是托尼非要穿战甲跟我做爱的时候不小心炸出来的。”  
  
说完之后，史蒂夫用力地放下他的咖啡杯，复仇者们硬是从杯子碰到瓷碟的那声脆响里听出了“反正丢人的不是我”。  
  
但是这对于托尼·史塔克来说也只是个小场面，他不动声色地轻轻放下杯子宣布：“诸君，从今以后我和史蒂夫就要住到一个房间里去了。”  
  
复仇者们放下刀叉杯子，眼含热泪地举起双手为他们鼓掌，克林特带头发问；“那么你们最后到底是谁搬到谁的房间？”  
  
“墙上的那个窟窿给了我们灵感。”托尼得意洋洋地用手指在桌面上比划，“我们准备直接把中间的那面墙敲掉，把两个房间合并成一间，然后我们一起住到那间里面。”  
  
真是完美的决策。复仇者们再次眼含热泪集体鼓掌，索尔直接双手敲桌子，表达自己心中的激动和喜悦的心情。  
  
于是原定要在近日进行的搬家活动在谁都没有预料到的情况下变成了拆墙活动，复仇者们纷纷自告奋勇要求帮忙，在浩克被拒绝了之后，索尔也因为“会破坏掉我们绝大部分的乐趣”遭到了集体婉拒。  
  
索尔说，那我在旁边指挥你们砸。  
  
克林特说，还需要指挥？我们是专业砸墙的。  
  
娜塔莎说，我们什么时候转型成专业砸墙的了？  
  
托尼套上手甲，史蒂夫扣上盾牌，两个人史无前例异口同声地说：“要不就从现在开始吧！”  
  
托尼问：“你不喊复仇者集结吗？”  
  
史蒂夫回答：“我觉得现在喊出来会毁掉这句话的。”  
  
约五分钟后，托尼和史蒂夫卧室之间的那堵墙已经荡然无存，在砸墙的时候表现得无比积极的复仇者们在清理废墟之前集体开溜，留下该事件的两位当事人长吁短叹。  
  
史蒂夫一边用盾牌铲碎石头一边说：“Dummy，给你爹地拿把铲子来。”  
  
预备同居的情侣一个用铲子一个用盾牌热火朝天地干了两小时之后，砸墙产生的建筑垃圾终于被清理一空，托尼找了块干净的地板一屁股坐下来，说：“我买了一张特别好的大床，还定制了一个特别好的床垫。”  
  
“你的形容词库里面只剩下特别好了吗？”  
  
“但那个床垫真的特别好。”托尼坐在地上，像是个坐在沙坑里的孩子似的抬头看着史蒂夫，“它会完美贴合你身体的曲线，这样你平躺着睡的时候就不会觉得腰后那一块空空的了。”  
  
史蒂夫愣了一下没反应过来该怎么回答，托尼立刻就满脸震惊地问他：“你平躺睡的时候难道不会感觉腰后那一块空空的吗？”  
  
“不，我只是在思考你有没有在调戏我。”  
  
“我这是在和你谈正事。”托尼起身把铲子扔到一边，然后让贾维斯把他事先设计好的那张家具位置变更图给放出来，“特别好的床和特别好的床垫”也可以开始组装了，“顺便调戏你一下。”  
  
他俩推推搡搡地来到大厅的时候克林特困惑地从电视屏幕前抬起头：“你们打扫卫生打扫了四个小时？”  
  
“是啊。”史蒂夫面不改色心不跳地从克林特身边经过，“四个小时。”  
  
“是啊。”托尼和往常一样冷静地最后推了史蒂夫一把宣告他们之间这场小战争的结束，“真是漫长的四个小时，累得我腰酸背痛。”  
  
他给自己倒了杯水，然后像是刚刚反应过来似的非常兴奋地说：“今晚我们就要正式同居了！”  
  
“准确地、严格地来说，我们一直在同居。”史蒂夫指出了这一点。  
  
“注意我的措辞，我说的是‘正式同居’。”托尼好像就等着他这么说似的，“所以我的说法完全没错。”  
  
就这样，史蒂夫和托尼开始了他们的同居生活，  
  
然而，他们的同居生活在正式开始的当天晚上就遇到了一些问题，这些问题综合起来说就是他们觉得他们不适合睡在一起。  
  
“为什么？”所有人在听到这个消息之后都感到一阵真诚的疑惑，“你们之前难道没有一起睡过吗？”  
  
比大家多经历了一点事情的克林特更疑惑：“是啊，上次你们在一起睡了四个小时呢！”  
  
史蒂夫清了清嗓子：“其中有两个小时我们真的在打扫卫生。”  
  
托尼在椅子上找了个舒服的坐姿，开口说了个拟声词：“呃……”  
  
说完之后他停下来喝了一口咖啡，又换了个坐姿，开口还是一个拟声词：“啊……”  
  
最后还是美国队长力挽狂澜，制止了钢铁侠大清早的就在餐桌上被队友围殴的惨剧发生：“我们之前的一起睡和现在的一起睡性质不太一样。以前的一起睡是他来找我或者我去找他，我们一起进行一些愉快的睡前运动之后就睡得昏天黑地，但经过昨晚的正式同居，我们发现我们其实不太适合睡同一个房间。”  
  
这话听上去有些不太对劲，最后，果然是娜塔莎开口说出了大家都想说的话：“别告诉我这就是你们分手的理由，这比因为被剧组拖欠工资于是只好糊弄剧本的编剧糊弄出来的理由还可怕。”  
  
从坐下来起就一直在说拟声词把解释权全面交给史蒂夫的托尼忽然开口了，他大怒道：“谁说我们要分手了，我们就是想调整一下我们晚上睡觉的方式。”  
  
娜塔莎细细斟酌了一番他的这个说法，评价道：“要不你们还是分手吧，我觉得你接下来要说的事情比刚才那个还可怕。”  
  
索尔显得非常兴奋：“这次还有墙要砸吗？我能参加了吗？”  
  
布鲁斯觉得这不太对：“他们应该是要把原来被拆掉的那堵墙再给砌起来吧。”  
  
“不不不。”托尼故作高深地摇头，“我们还是住在一起，只是分开睡而已。”  
  
在强烈要求、武力威逼和托尼自己的表现欲等多重作用之下，复仇者们得以在早餐后欣赏了托尼和史蒂夫在卧室上的新构想。  
  
“好的，不适合睡在一起虽然不是你们分手的理由，但确实是你们把卧室布置得像宾馆标准间的理由。”娜塔莎冷漠地扫了一眼并排放在一起的那两张床，“天呐，快来人拍张照片，这真是我平生所见最愚蠢的画面，我一定要确保它被永恒地保留在互联网里，以供后来人不断嘲笑。”  
  
托尼拍拍她的肩膀：“标签里记得标上‘钢铁侠和美国队长的卧室’。”  
  
当天晚上他们对这种新构想进行了体验，各自爬上自己的床之后他们各自发出了一声享受的叹息声，史蒂夫整个伸展开身体，感慨道：“我们确实不适合睡在一起。”  
  
托尼把被子乱裹在身上：“是啊，这样舒服多了。”  
  
为什么他们不适合睡在一起？其实无非是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事情——  
  
“你能不能不要这样压着我。”史蒂夫看着天花板，对几乎整个人趴到了他身上的托尼说，“这样我总有一种跳起来给你来个锁喉的冲动。”  
  
“但不这样睡我就伸展不开。”托尼看着床头柜回答史蒂夫，“你以为我很想趴吗，你趴起来一点都不舒服。”  
  
“你平时可不是这么说的。”  
  
“那只能说事实证明做完爱抱在一起睡和清醒的时候就抱在一起睡的体验是截然不同的，平时我可想抱着你了。”  
  
“平时你压上来的时候我好像也没觉得这么想把你踹开。”  
  
一番讨论之后他们发现抱在一起睡还要面临打呼噜抢被子翻身翻不开等等问题，钢铁侠试图和平解决问题：“要不我们还是别抱在一起了，稍微分开点睡。”  
  
美国队长同意试行这个计划，两个人像在战场上一样有默契地各自撤退到床的一边，然而睡到半夜，他们还是在某种神秘力量的指引之下在床中间会面，并再次进行了一番关于和对方靠在一起或者抱在一起睡有多影响睡眠质量的论述。  
  
“这不对劲。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“真的不对劲，你以前睡别人的时候难道都和他们分开睡的吗？”  
  
“首先，那是在刚睡过的情况下，其次，我有时候真的会睡到半夜觉得不自在于是提前起床去工作，最后，你也要小鸟依人地靠在我胸口睡吗——要不你试试看吧？我觉得这是个主意。”  
  
史蒂夫想都不想就拒绝了他：“不要。”  
  
虽然本意是开玩笑但是被这样不假思索地拒绝还是对托尼造成了精神上的打击，他不依不饶地追问：“为什么？”  
  
“真的想知道？”  
  
“真的想知道。”  
  
“反应堆硌得我脑袋疼。”  
  
“好吧，你说服我了。”  
  
第二天早上他们出现在早餐桌旁的时候首先收到了来自不知什么时候起就成了复仇者联盟官方认证情感咨询顾问的黑寡妇的亲切问候：“宾馆标准间睡起来感觉怎么样？”  
  
“不错。”史蒂夫说，“旁边不远处睡个人还不停翻来覆去的感觉让我一夜梦回军旅生涯。”  
  
“不错。”托尼和他意见一致，“隔开一段距离之后我发现队长的睡姿都好可爱。”  
  
认证情感咨询顾问微笑着问：“真令人感动，不知道半夜的时候你们有没有把手伸出来牵着彼此睡呢？”  
  
又试用一晚后，托尼和史蒂夫仍旧对宾馆标准间这一设计赞不绝口，因为这两个作息时间都不规律而且偏差挺大的人发现此种标准间结构有效减少了他们之间的互相打扰。  
  
不过他们谁都没向对方坦诚“不打扰”之外的部分，并且都以为这是独属于自己的小秘密。老天，他们真傻。  
  
有时候是史蒂夫先入睡。没什么特殊情况他就会早早上床，然后托尼来的时候就看见他已经沉沉睡着，床头放着画册和笔。史蒂夫睡觉不习惯关灯，关灯会让他过于警惕反而无法入睡，所以托尼回来的时候史蒂夫那一侧的灯往往是亮着的——是的，他们把床头的灯光系统也做了一些标准间式调整，可以单独控制——睡着的美国队长沐浴在他偏爱的暖黄色灯光下，身体的曲线随着睡梦中的呼吸起伏。  
  
托尼也觉得这么做像个变态一样，但他总是会在这样的时刻放下手中的一切东西并且狠狠一脚踹开困意，盘腿坐在史蒂夫床边的地毯上，专心致志地看着他。  
  
托尼·史塔克喜欢也习惯于多线程处理。放到平常人身上叫三心二意，放到天才身上就叫多线程处理。只有在这样的时刻，他会停止思考其他所有问题，不去想尚待编织和修补的未来，不去想可以让世界变得更好的代码和机械结构。  
  
他只想着此刻。  
  
用他那天才的、能够推动人类前进的大脑，全神贯注地想着此刻。  
  
而有时候是托尼先入睡。史蒂夫偶尔也会思考他这么做是不是像个变态，不过他又是美国队长又是个艺术爱好者，所以最后他认定了这一点也不变态，坦坦荡荡地坐到托尼床边，心安理得地打开素描簿放在腿上，然后又拽过垃圾桶，就着垃圾桶用小刀刨铅笔。  
  
史蒂夫看着他，描摹着他，从中获得一种难以言明的安定感，只有在这样的时刻，他觉得自己切实地抓住了什么。觉得自己终于在时间的洪流里站稳脚跟……  
  
终于来到此刻。  
  
当然，也有些时候他们两个是差不多时间回到卧室的，幸运一点的话就是从派对的餐桌边上一起回去，运气不太好的话就是从战场上一起回去，但接下来的剧情统一是他们东倒西歪地把彼此拽到同一张床上或者跌到沙发上地毯上，接着开始疯狂做爱。  
  
或者在浴室里。  
  
但不是说不一起回来的时候他俩就不做爱了——老天啊你在想什么——史蒂夫为这事儿定了个规矩。  
  
或者说隐语、暗号、惯例什么的，总之，这事儿第一次发生的时候是史蒂夫先回了房间，托尼带着喜悦的疲惫钻进浴室的时候丝毫没有察觉有什么异常，不过等他从浴室里出来，他就发现是哪里不对了。  
  
“史蒂夫？”托尼擦了擦头发，走到床跟前。  
  
史蒂夫靠在床头看着他，似乎完全没明白他要说什么，只好等着他把话说得更明白些。  
  
托尼站在床边又擦了擦头发：“你睡在我的床上了。”  
  
史蒂夫又露出那副“理所当然”的表情了。这副表情一般都意味着他对自己眼下所做的事情尤其确信——不过说实话，他大部分时候都是这个表情。  
  
“我知道。”史蒂夫表态。  
  
“哦。”  
  
发出这个毫无意义的语气词作为回应之后，托尼依旧站在原地擦头发，而且动作的幅度很小。更像是在发呆。  
  
史蒂夫伸展了一下身体，他有点生气，生气的主要原因是他很确定托尼不可能没有读懂这么明显的暗示——这甚至都不能算作是暗示了，他就差脱下身上仅剩的那条内裤赤条条站到托尼面前然后转过身……好吧，他不能那么做，他相信托尼会因为过度兴奋而一动不动看着他做到最后的。  
  
不过他还是可以用个更温和点的方式来把他男朋友弄到床上来，比如挑起眉毛看着他，直接开口问：“那么，你准备什么时候丢掉你愚蠢的毛巾？”  
  
“呃——不好意思，我在回味。”托尼把手放下来了，不过毛巾还搭在头发上，但下一秒他就飞快地把头上的毛巾和腰上的毛巾都扯了下来扔到一边，用连美国队长都要赞不绝口的速度和灵敏度扑到了床上，压住了美国队长本人，“回味你勾引我的这一刻。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得这样的措辞不太恰当：“我认为这叫邀请。”  
  
托尼吮吸着他的脖颈，抽空纠正：“勾引听着更带劲儿一点，你这不解风情的老男人。”  
  
“好吧，那就听你的……”史蒂夫发出一声呻吟，“快点吧，你老公今晚什么时候回来？”  
  
托尼猛地后退和史蒂夫拉开了半米距离并且瞪大眼睛看着他，史蒂夫有些尴尬地挠挠头：“是你说想要带劲点的。”  
  
“谢谢你的好意，甜心。”托尼一边重新凑上来，一边擦了擦额头上的冷汗，“但太过头了容易把人给吓软。”  
  
完事之后托尼趴在史蒂夫身上一动不动：“我需要回去吗？还是说今天晚上我被允许在你床上过夜了？”  
  
时间长了之后他们发现这种睡觉方式还有他们未曾预料到的强大适应性，尤其是在吵架的时候。  
  
经过这些日子的相处，托尼和史蒂夫终于不情不愿地承认，争吵是他们生活的一部分，有时候还会演变成情趣的一部分，在他们用尽下半辈子或许还有下辈子来相互折磨之前，他们必须学会用恰当的方法来处理这个。  
  
他们谁都没想到宾馆标准间式卧室就是解决这个问题的最好方法。  
  
好吧，这听上去确实挺荒唐的，不过只要你对钢铁侠和美国队长之前的争吵过程做一次复盘，你就能发现其中的奥妙所在。以前他们吵架了之后，睡觉总是会变成一件很尴尬的事情，他们的房间紧挨着，于是各自走回房间再各自关上房门就显得像在和对方示威赌气似的——而且这可不会对睡眠质量有什么帮助。  
  
可是刚吵完架就去对方的房间睡也不是什么好主意，尤其是对于两个都相当强势的人来说。而且也许那会让墙上炸个窟窿这件事的发生时间提前不少。  
  
而现在这样的卧室布局就刚刚好了，他们甚至可以在争吵告一段落之后一起回房间，和对方保持一个恰到好处的距离，这个距离上他们可以和对方再争辩上几句或者就只是充满自信和愤怒地瞪着对方，非常适宜。  
  
托尼宣称他会把这一设计永久地保留下来，无论今后他们管哪个地址叫家，里面都要有一个并排摆着两张床的卧室。随之被保留下来的当然还有因此而产生的种种惯例和传统，比如说——  
  
“嘿，队长。”托尼一手解皮带一手把那个连蓝牙耳机都连不上的功能机捂在耳朵边上，“我现在正躺在你的床上。”  
  
史蒂夫确实在听电话，而且离听筒很近，因为托尼听见了他的呼吸声，可是他却迟迟没有回应。  
  
托尼暂且放下手机，把皮带扔到一边，再把裤子也蹬到一边，等他手握阴茎完全准备好之后，他再次拿起手机问依旧在保持沉默的史蒂夫：“对此你就没什么想说的吗？”  
  
“我没什么要说的。”史蒂夫那边传来解开搭扣时的咔哒声，“开始吧，钢铁侠——等等！山姆！现在先别进来——等一下——”  
  
托尼对着听筒说：“我觉得你这个反应已经足够让任何心智正常的成年人明白你在房间里做什么了。”  
  
忙着去应付敲门的美国队长应该没听见。  
  
过了一会儿他重新回到电话边，问托尼：“你准备好了没？”  
  
“我早就准备好了，我他妈都快等软了，你就不能在开始之前把你该死的门锁好吗？”  
  
他们就在这样的骂骂咧咧之中开始了今晚的电话幽会，因为这是情侣的电话幽会而不是深夜寂寞时拨出的色情服务热线，双方高潮后立刻挂断电话实在不太好，所以各自清理之后他们继续抓着手机靠在床头聊天，像两个正在异地恋的精力旺盛大学生。  
  
真奇怪，托尼和史蒂夫天天待在一起的时候并没有这么多的闲话要和对方说，现在他们却没完没了地在电话里说着些不着边际的事情，从瓦坎达畜牧业发展与长期规划聊到美利坚能否进行社会主义改造，为了对方说出的每个无聊笑话放声大笑。  
  
他们谁都不好意思承认，不过其实两个人都是第一次意识到，有些话应当被说出口，而他们玩遍了床上的花样甚至能在做爱的时候把卧室墙壁炸一个窟窿，却始终耻于坦诚心迹。  
  
是距离让一切都变得容易了，如果他们仍旧终日面对，托尼绝不可能告诉史蒂夫：“我能够预见，也能够创造，我执着地往前，想要把时间远远地甩在身后——而且也许我确实做到了。但是，你才是我们中那个真的能够去往未来的人。老天，我可真羡慕，你可以用自己的双眼见证它，还能顺便帮我看看。爱你，晚安。”  
  
史蒂夫久久地沉浸在这番话给他带来的那种情绪里，不过他没能带着这种情绪入睡，因为他不得不去向担忧他心理状况的猎鹰解释：“不，我没有因为和托尼分手了神思恍惚半夜一个人在房间里做些奇怪的事情，而且我们根本就没有分手，我们只是分开睡而已。”  
  
山姆相当震惊地看了他一眼，愈发肯定他的心理状况需要担忧。  
  
猎鹰的担忧一直持续了下去，因为他相当不幸地未能看见托尼的溪边小木屋卧室陈设，那里面非常固执地摆着两张并排的床，它们各自的主人把大半时间花在重建上，偶尔回到这间卧室里来，就躺在各自的床上——或者躺到对方的床上。  
  
钢铁侠和美国队长抽空举办了婚礼。这给幸存者们阴霾遍布的生活带来了一线光明和少许欢乐，在找神父的时候，新郎中对上帝不怎么感冒的那个提出他们不需要神父：他们可认识一位神呢。  
  
雷神腆着啤酒肚主持婚礼，他说到最后的时候托尼忽然插嘴说：“等等，索尔，等等，这里多加一句，我们会永远睡在对方旁边的那张床上，直至死亡将我们分离的那一刻……”  
  
直至死亡将他们分离的那一刻。  
  
废墟之上，垂死的英雄向他那孤独的爱人留下最后一句话：“爱你，晚安。”  
  
同伴们无言地站在美国队长身后，他们都想要去安慰他，却无人知道该如何上前，如何开口。一向是队长安慰他们、鼓励他们，给他们希望和继续前行的动力，现在他们才明白，试图给予一个悲痛欲绝的人重新站起来的力量，需要何等的勇气和坚强。  
  
最后，在葬礼之后，巴基终于上前去问他的老友：“嘿，史蒂夫，接下来你准备做点什么？”  
  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气。  
  
“我想，去看看未来吧。”  
  
未来的某一天，史蒂夫又一次去了某家他经常带托尼一起去，让他倍感亲切的小商店。  
  
结账的时候老板和他搭话：“你和你丈夫吵架了？”  
  
史蒂夫一时间没有反应过来老板在说什么。  
  
“你丈夫。”老板朝着史蒂夫身后某个位置点了点头，“他最近都没和你一起来。你们吵架了？”  
  
史蒂夫在原地愣了一会儿。  
  
老板疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，而史蒂夫摸摸左手上的戒指，抬起头朝他露出一个笑容。  
  
“不。”他说，“我们只是分开睡而已。”


End file.
